Ace of Diamonds
by Riddlespawn
Summary: B:TAS-SG Diamond makes un unexpected friend. OneShot. A bit of insigt into Diamond's character.


Diamond wasn't notoriously a fast runner, which came as both an advantage and a disadvantage. It was a drawback for the obvious reason that it often got her caught when she pulled a solo heist, like a video store or bank. The upside; when she worked with a group or partner, as she often did, her advisory often sent the side kick after her as she was only a teenager, and her chances then were marginally better.

So when Nightwing crashed her party at the bank with nothing mare than a hound at his side (Who was dressed in a bat-like cowl so she noted) she had to admit she was relived. When the Boy Blunder could hold off her hired thugs (As no self-respecting villain ever went without) and the Batman himself chased her, she hadn't hardly a chance to begin with; but with only one human to hold off her thugs, the dog would be sent to deal with her, and she was fairly certain she could take on a dog.

Her opinion was soon altered.

As the costumed hero crashed through the window, all it took was a snap of her fingers for her hired help to get the message. They attacked immediately, and Diamond snuck out the back, cash in hand. Being occupied with fist larger than his face, The man called out to the dog. "Ace! Sick 'er!"

And so the chase began.

He was a very quick dog, not at all a good thing for Diamond, but she was **not **about to give in to a dog. She dashed out of the building and into the alley, where she quickly found the fire escape ladder and onto the roof. However apparently this dog could also climb ladders.

Diamond almost made an attempt to leap over to the next building, like Catwoman, but soon decided against it as she reached the edge. She spun around to see the dog hopping off the ladder and onto the roof. He hunched low to the ground and prowled closer, tail raised in a ready-to-attack manor. A menacing growl frightened Diamond into quick thinking.

She glanced nervously from side to side, hopping her idea would actually work. She took a step closer to the dog, who's growl intensified immediately. She hesitated but took another step, holding out her hand cautiously. The dog relaxed, and took a step closer, than another, and another until they were inches apart. Hesitantly he sniffed her hand, and seemingly finding nothing wrong, perked his ears and wagged his tail.

Diamond hadn't realized she was holding her breath until she exhaled. She stoked the dog's head and he plopped down onto his haunches, tongue hanging out of his jaws. "Good boy." she cooed, scratching his ears. She grinned and reached for the black collar around his cowl. "Ace, huh? Good name, puppy; it suits you." she giggled at the pun. "You know I usually save these for my friend Deirdre, for some reason she loves these." Diamond pulled out of her pocket the dog biscuits she'd found in a dish by the drive through window at the bank. "But I guess you can have some." she offered the snack. Happily, Ace inhaled the treat and wagged his tail happily.

Moment later, Nightwing found Ace happily perched on the roof, gleefully munching away at a dog biscuit, tail waging, and Diamond no where in sight. "Ace!" The hero scolded.

Instantaneously, the dog crawled over to him, tail hidden between his legs, ears drooped, and slobbery tongue trying to get rid of all snack-like evidence. He looked up at his current Master with a pitifully guilty look and whimpered.

Nightwing sighed. It seemed that even animals weren't able to resist the charm of the same girl who often flirted her way out of trouble with the young Robin. He glared at the dog and shook his head.

"Bad dog."

NOTES

Diamond is a Character from my new Fan Fiction series **Batman: the Animated Series - Second Generation go to my home page for the "Origins" story, titled "Full Deck." She is the Riddler's alleged daughter.**

**Ace is the Bat Hound. He does indeed wear a cape and cowl.**

**Deirdre is the Riddler's henchwoman "Query." Or perhaps she's "Echo." I always mix them up.**

**Tim Drake is the youngest Robin, and in my series Diamond often pulls a "Catwoman" and flirts her way out of trouble with him.**


End file.
